Accumulated clinical experience contains information relevant to clinical management and the clinical decision process. Utilization of prior clinical experience has been impeded by the frailities of the memory, the statistical biases of retrospectively recorded data, and most importantly, by difficult access to recorded clinical information. These problems are particularly acute in the major rheumatic diseases, where long patient courses, frequent fluctuations, interactions of problems in many organs, and uncertain natural history combine to create complicated clinical data. This project establishes a pilot Rheumatic Disease computer data bank network (ARAMIS), building upon previous national projects in standardization of clinical description. The network enables pooling of clinical data between instittions, inter-institutional studies, rapid access to large quantities of clinical data, and provides computer consultation and clinical decision procedures based upon this data. It demonstrates the feasibility of a chronic disease network, including successful function, fruitful collaboration, and documentation of appropriate levels of utilization. Evaluation of the contribution of the system to patient care, teaching, and research is being carried out by an evaluation team of biostatisticians, health economists, and physicians. The data bank is an essential tool to relate medical process to patient outcome. It can pinpoint areas of non-productive effort, leading to more efficient practice. By increasng the efficiency of clinical management studies it provides new information to the clinician. And by recognizing the unique characteristics of each patient it can assist in the development of individualized approaches to patient management. ARAMIS provides access to detailed, uniform clinical data for larger numbers of patients than previously amassed. Proceeding in concert with the National Arthritis plan, it seeks to provide the physician and the investigator with better information with which to manage the patient.